instituto_latino_de_magiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sorting:Jasiel Castellanos
}} Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. JayeMalik' The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1. If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2. What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3. What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4. You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5. Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 19 7. What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Graduate; Dark Wizard 8. What is your character's blood status? Half-Blood 9. Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Jasiel led a relatively normal childhood; he had his mother, his father, and his little sister for the first ten years of his life. Well, aside from the fact that he was a wizard. He was just seven when he found out, having accidentally ignited a small fire in the backyard. Yeah, that day was certainly eventful, and so was every single day after he discovered Emiliana was also a witch; she got him in trouble nearly every damn day. It got tiring, really. His family was split some time after his eleventh birthday, his parents divorcing after it came to light their father had a relationship outside of his marriage. However, family grew again shortly after turning twelve, his father having remarried to this old hag bitch; she always gave Jasiel the most time-consuming and difficult chores, rather than her own kids. Unfair, isn't t? Luckily, he had the institute to attend whenever it wasn't summer. That was his only escape. The downside to it was that Emiliana had to stay behind, the only year they were together at ILM being his last one, while it was her first one. Even if he wouldn't admit it, he sometimes wished the age gap between them were smaller, though maybe it being six years wasn't so bad. Despite not being in Crepare, he didn't exactly have the best friends, and was unofficially linked to a few robberies in the small villages near the school. Moreover, this paid off when he graduated, seeing as he could afford an apartment and have Emiliana live with him. No matter all the not-so-good people he's linked to, all of the heists he's pulled/will pull, and all the girls Jasiel's gotten, she'll always be his priority. 10. Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). Jasiel's definitely the opposite of what mostly everyone considers a dark wizard; rather than being someone quiet, dark, grumpy, and emo-y, he's quite social, amicable, kind, and selfless. While these are all great qualities, and they're what he mostly shows, every once in a while people may catch a glimpse of a cockier, more arrogant, and definitely more stereotypical version of him. This side really is rare, unless he's working, because Emiliana lives with him, and she really doesn't need to see that bit of him. Not after what's happened with his family. 11. Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. His FC is Zayn Malik. Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: ---- Category:Sorted